Dead Words
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Two-shots, songfic. Gros spoilers jusqu'au tome 26. Shaolan et Sakura, sur fond de The Rasmus.
1. Not Like The Other Girls

Spoilers ! Le premier chapitre a lieu pendant l'arc d'Infinity, mais il faut avoir lu le tome 26 pour comprendre, et le deuxième… Spoiler tome 23. Enorme. Du genre qui vous gâche la lecture de ce qui reste avant d'y arriver et vous fait verser des litres de larmes. En clair, ceux qui suivent la parution régulière, dehors !

Les personnages de Tsubasa ne m'appartiennent pas (je n'aurais de toute façon pas été capable d'inventer une histoire aussi magnifiquement tordue), ils sont la propriété de Clamp ; les chansons non plus, elles sont à The Rasmus ; et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction (m'étonnerait que qui que ce soit paye pour ça -'').

Les deux chapitres sont des POV : un de Shaolan, un de Sakura. Encore une fois, si vous ne savez pas à quoi vous en tenir à leur propos…

Note : « Dead Letters » est le titre de l'album d'où viennent ces chansons. Le mot désigne une lettre qui n'a pas pu être remise à son destinataire (et dont l'expéditeur est mort, il me semble). J'ai choisi le titre « Dead Words » en référence à ça, pour les trois « Je t'aime » qui n'ont pas pu être dits…

* * *

_No more blame I am destined to keep you save  
gotta rescue the flame  
gotta rescue the flame in your heart _

La protéger. C'était son but, sa principale raison de vivre. Protéger Sakura. Il n'avait accepté de recommencer du début que pour cela.

Mais maintenant, Sakura – cette Sakura, peut-être pas la sienne, mais qu'il s'était promis de protéger elle aussi – dormait dans la pièce voisine, une porte fermée entre elle et lui.

_No more blood, I'll be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
the world has forsaken my girl _

Elle ne le ferait pas renoncer. Jusqu'à ce que son Shaolan soit en mesure de le faire, et même s'il retrouvait sa Sakura, il la protégerait.

_I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to _

Mère et Yûko-san devaient certainement savoir ce qui arriverait. Nadeshiko-san aussi, peut-être. Et c'était pour cela qu'elles avaient tenu à ce qu'il parte au pays de Clow. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir empêcher son double de la faire souffrir ainsi. Il avait essayé.

_When you've loved and you've lost someone  
you know what it feels like to lose _

Il avait tenté de donner un cœur à cet autre lui, un cœur qui l'aurait fait ressentir par lui-même, qu'il aurait pu garder. Il n'avait pas réussi.

Et le résultat était cette Sakura qui s'était endormie en pleurant.

_She's fading away  
away from thís world _

Sakura. Sakura faisait semblant d'être forte, de ne pas être affectée, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas supporter sa vue. Sakura pleurait souvent, quand elle était avec Fye et qu'elle croyait qu'il ne voyait rien.

_drifting like a feather  
she's not like the other girls _

Sakura qui volait, qui riait, qui charmait les gens par sa douceur et son innocence, telle une princesse de contes de fées.

_She lives in the clouds  
and talks to the birds _

Sakura qui parlait à l'eau, aux fantômes et aux tornades, dans ce pays si paisible, avec sa famille.

_Hopeless little one  
she's not like the other girls _

Même maintenant, il pouvait voir cette Sakura, derrière les regards durs, les traces de larmes et les vêtements noirs à chaînes.

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
in her mind she's repeating the words  
all the love you put out will return to you_

Il la voyait souffrir. Et pour l'instant, dans ce pays, coincé derrière une porte qu'elle fermait toujours, incapable de passer cette barrière de froideur qu'elle s'évertuait à maintenir, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sinon attendre. L'aimer. Et espérer.

_She's fading away  
away from thís world _

_drifting like a feather  
she's not like the other girls _

Mais ça ne durerait pas, ça ne pouvait pas durer, ils ne supportaient plus cette situation, cette tension, tous, et si Fye-san et Kurogane-san croyaient qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Sakura n'était pas la seule à être distante, ils se trompaient joliment. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre un point de rupture.

_She lives in the clouds  
and talks to the birds _

_Hopeless little one  
she's not like the other girls _

Et après, quand tout cela se serait débrouillé, il ne la laisserait pas souffrir de nouveau. Il la sauverait, sa princesse Sakura qui parlait aux oiseaux. Quoi qu'il arrive.


	2. Funeral Song

Sakura, impuissante, observait le combat des deux Shaolan.

De Shaolan et de son Shaolan.

Elle avait pourtant résolu de l'empêcher… elle se l'était juré !

_I dumped you again  
I don't understand _

C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Changer le futur.

Et sauver Shaolan-kun.

_It's happened before  
can't take it no more_

Comme à Tokyo où son monde avait volé en éclats en l'espace d'une seconde, ici aussi, tout se déciderait en un instant.

_These foolish game  
Always end up in confusion _

Elle vit venir le coup, les deux Shaolan qui se visaient l'un l'autre. La destruction de tout ce pour quoi elle luttait.

Alors cela finirait ainsi.

Elle allait tous les blesser, mais il fallait l'empêcher.

Protéger ce Shaolan, son futur.

_I'll take you back  
Just to leave you once again _

Sauver Shaolan-kun.

Sakura s'élança.

Entre les deux.

_I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
__Got lost in the fire _

Les deux épées la transpercèrent, mais ne touchèrent pas les garçons. Elle eut presque envie de sourire. Voilà… même n'étant que la copie d'une âme, elle avait encore contrarié les plans de cet homme qui l'avait créée. Par sa mort. Quelle ironie…

- Sakura !

_I died in my dreams  
reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire _

Si seulement… si seulement elle pouvait ramener Shaolan-kun. Son Shaolan. S'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qu'elle aurait le temps de faire, que ce soit celle-là…

Shaolan.

Mais c'est à l'autre Shaolan qu'elle devait parler d'abord.

_I've failed you again  
'cause I let you stay _

Elle devait s'excuser. Pour tout. Elle avait essayé de ne pas s'attacher à lui, ne serait-ce qu'en amie, sachant la séparation inévitable.

_I used to pretend  
that I felt ok _

Elle avait joué le jeu. Elle avait perdu son Shaolan, lui sa Sakura, et ils souffraient tous deux, mais elle ne devait pas laisser cela les rapprocher.

- Je ne suis pas…ta Sakura.

_Just one big lie  
Such a perfect illusion_

- Ta Sakura…t'attend quelque part.

Elle, elle était seulement un être artificiel. Comme Shaolan.

_I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again_

Elle se retourna vers le clone, cherchant désespérément dans ses yeux quelque chose de son Shaolan.

Une toute dernière fois.

_I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
__Got lost in the fire _

Elle aurait voulu avoir du temps, s'excuser de le quitter lui aussi, tout lui expliquer.

- Même si… nous ne sommes que des êtres artificiels… nous sommes… pareils… Tant que ces deux-là continueront à vivre… ce ne sera pas la fin…

Elle se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent, aussi près qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Shaolan… Je t'…

_I died in my dreams  
reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire…_


End file.
